Sunwoo
disclaimer; the author of this article uses ’she‘ pronouns for sunwoo, a genderfluid person, as that is the gender she identifies with most often. feedback is appreciated, as the author doesn’t know a whole lot about this topic. Appearance Sunwoo’s appearance most days revolves around her trademark over-tousled pale blue hair, cut choppily just above her ears. Messy though it may be, the texture of Sunwoo’s hair is uncharacteristically soft and fluffy. Her eyes are a pleasing, warm hazel-green colour, of a soft, wide shape, and she has long, dark eyelashes as well as a monolid. She wears oversized circular glasses to aid her longsightedness. Sunwoo has quite pale skin and blushes very easily. Her build is characterised as small and fragile. She wears the default school uniform with an open jacket, showing the reddish-brown vest underneath. On her female days, which are most often, she wears a dark navy school skirt; on his male days, he switches this for a pair of long trousers of the same colour. Personality Sunwoo’s personality can be best described as energetic - she’s constantly attempting to find something to do, and is enthusiastic about getting other people involved. At times, she can be very bossy and most notably pushy. This aggression can sometimes cultivate into physical violence, a personality flaw that many find disagreeable and may dislike Sunwoo on the basis of. To people she dislikes, Sunwoo can be extremely cold and cunning in her personal vendettas against them, feeling that if she has been wronged they deserve equal or greater punishment. She is merciless in her attempts to get what she wants, and is loyal to and protective of her friends to a fault. Sunwoo is extremely competitive, logically intelligent and is often quick to understand concepts, having a strong commitment to practise. She has a good sense of humour and can often impress with her wit, though it is often misplaced. Relationships Canon Monika Sunwoo’s relationship with Monika is that of a very close friend— casual, incubatory of too many inside jokes to count and a valuable asset to Sunwoo’s happiness. She considers Monika more of a sister than a simple friend; their relationship dating back to the innocence of childhood and sustaining itself into what they assume will be forever. Yuri Sunwoo’s opinion on Yuri is general indifference; she doesn’t particularly enjoy her traits of maturity and sensibility and perceives them as boring. She doesn’t often speak to Yuri, and it is rumoured that Yuri dislikes her for her childish and upfront personality, similar to her relationship with Natsuki. However, Yuri treats Sunwoo nicely, albeit a little coldly, and Sunwoo tries to do the same. Sayori Natsuki Protagonist Fanon Story Act 1 From the get-go, Sunwoo makes it clear that she has no romantic interest in the protagonist whatsoever, introducing herself with, “Hi, I’m Sunwoo. Monika’s oldest friend, y’know? I’m a she until I tell you otherwise, and unless you’re bi, I suggest you don’t attempt to pursue a relationship with me. Thanks!” Though Monika reprimands her, it is seen quite early that she is pleased she has one less person to ‘eliminate’. Sunwoo is seen to interact with the girls regularly, and takes some screen time, despite being a character with no route. Act 2 Halfway through Act 2, regardless of whose route the player has chosen, Sunwoo will decode what is happening to her friends and figure out that you, the protagonist, are from another reality. She will also find that Monika is modifying the code, and can be seen on several occasions speaking with her president, begging her to stop her modifications. Depending on the player’s choices, Monika will either take mercy on her old friend and refrain from deleting her character file until Act 3, when Sunwoo makes her, or simply deletes the file early to relieve herself of Sunwoo’s ’annoyance’. Act 3 If the player’s choices lead to Monika deleting her file early, Sunwoo has a 12.5% chance at any given time of interrupting Monika’s endless dialogue during Act 3, as if she were still in the game. This may be due to Sunwoo and Monika’s close emotional connection. Sunwoo’s possible ‘interruption speech’ consists of five possible lines: * ”H-how could you?” * ”Monika, I thought we were friends.” * ”I hope you can escape. Sure, just leave me here...” * “I’m stuck, Monika. HELP, MONIKA!” * ”Why couldn’t you do it properly? Why can’t I just die?” During this, the background music will crackle into static as Sunwoo speaks. After Sunwoo’s interruption, Monika will say, “W-what?”, then continue on to address the player: “Oh, sorry. Now, where were we?” She will then continue her dialogue as if nothing had happened. Additionally, Monika has five lines of dialogue that concern Sunwoo - * “You know, Sunwoo was kinda sensitive.” * “She got really angry when someone misgendered her.” * “That’s just part of her charm, though, I guess.” * *sigh* “I wish I hadn’t deleted her.” * ”Oh, I shouldn’t be moping. I’ve got you, name!” — and another five with a 12% chance of occurring upon startup— * “Gah! You scared me, player name!” * “Sunwoo used to always sneak up on me like that when we were small.” * “Once I broke her glasses in fright when I turned around!” * “Everybody thought it was annoying, but it was absolutely hilarious to us. Just another of our inside jokes.” * “Oh, but it’s cute when you do it— just don’t let me break your glasses, if you do have them~!” Act 4 Upon Monika restarting the game in Act 4, Sunwoo will not introduce herself as ‘Monika’s childhood friend’, instead saying, “I know what you did to her, name.” This implies that Sunwoo is still self-aware, even after a hard reset. Sunwoo will refuse to speak to you for the rest of the act, her previous lines being replaced by one of the other girls speaking. During the Normal Ending, the letter written by Monika is adorned by Sunwoo’s circular glasses, as a sort of homage to her oldest friend. 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #*Sunwoo! I'm not sure, actually. It's just a Korean gender-neutral name, I guess... # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #*I have my mums and my little brother! I think he's my favourite. # About how many friends do you have? #*I have lots and lots of close friends. If I'm going to make friends with you, I won't do it half-heartedly! # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #*Quite, thanks to Monika, but... not very on my own. Hah! # What's your favourite drink? #*I really love matcha tea! # What's your favourite food? #*This is basically the same as my favourite drink, but... matcha chocolate sticks! # What's your birthstone? #*I think... let me see... it's an amethyst! They're so pretty. # When is your birthday? #*The 26 of February. # What's your star sign? #*I'm a Pisces! A fish, if you will. # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*Well, I think so... people have called me kind of cold, dreamy, an overthinker... yup, that's me. # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #*Talking really loudly. Sometimes, I wish there were a volume button on certain people! # What quality do you possess that you hate? #*I really hate my snuffly voice. It's so annoying when I'm trying to sound serious and not cute. # Where is your family from? #*South Korea, duh. # Where were you born? #*Daejeon! Also in South Korea. # Are you usually early or late? #*Early. Very, very, very early. # What's your favourite movie genre? #*I really like mystery... it gives me the heebie-jeebies. In a good way. # What object couldn't you live without? #*My glasses. Literally. # What's your dream car? #*A Mini Cooper, because... oh my god they're so cute! # What would you rate 10/10? #*My style~ # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*Once, I ran out of money for a cup of tea that I really needed because I'd forgotten breakfast and I had exams that day... and I found a whole 500 yen on the ground! # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*Quick. # Which website do you use most often? #*Tumblr. You don't wanna know what I do on there. # What's something you really want but can't afford? #*Hum... a cellphone. # What would your dream room look like? #*Big and airy and with lots and lots of soft stuff! # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #*Snort milk through my nose. Don’t laugh! That’s really it! # What are you addicted to? #*Painting my nails in luminescent top coats. I think I’ve used a bottle and three quarters this month. # What's your biggest fear? #*...cats. # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #*I’ve always really loved the name Monika. Hah! Two Monikas in the Literature Club! # What makes you really angry? #*When people tease my friends. You see, I would kill them, but my arms would get sore. # What would you do with a million dollars? #*Invest it all! Then, sit back with my two million dollars and be set for life. Also, I’d learn to be a pilot and get my own private plane, but that’s not important. # What's your main hobby? #*Writing! I love the feel of words on paper, pen to- ah, but I’m getting off-topic, aren’t I? # What's your favourite scent ever? #*I love the smell of coconut! Buy me a flavoured coconut candle and I’ll be happy. # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #*A snake! Honestly, they’re so friendly and cute and affectionate and beautiful and- # What's your favourite quote? #*“Why are you reading this? Go do your thing.” # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #*Uhm... not paid for music..? It was an accident, I swear! # What's your least favourite food? #*Zucchini... ick. # What's your least favourite drink? #*Coffee. It’s absolutely horrid and I don’t get the point of it whatsoever. # What's your favourite school subject? #*I love learning different languages! # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #*Scrambled eggs. Nom. They’re easy to make and customisable! # What's your allowance? #*Nothing! Hmph. I have to work to get money. Isn’t that just such an injustice? # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* N-no! # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #*Very, very short. # What's your most precious treasure? #*My mum gave me an antique opal barette for my seventh birthday once - I’m pretty sure it’s the most materialistically valuable thing I own. # What's your special skill? #* Reading. I can read... like... really fast. # What's your favourite colour? #*Silver... and blue. Silvery-blue! # Where would you most like to live? #*Somewhere in the Mediterranean. Italy? Perhaps Greece. # Who has affected your life most? #*The Literature Club, I think; especially Monika. # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #*Electro-pop... hah! I bet you were expecting me to say K-pop, weren’t you? # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #*Silver! That would look so cool, don‘t you think? # What's your favourite feature of your body? #*My eyes. Even though they’re slightly faulty... I really love my eyes. Trivia * For unknown reasons, Sunwoo prefers not to use ‘they’ as a pronoun, asking to be addressed only by ‘she’ or ‘he’, depending on what her gender is at that time. * Sunwoo’s favourite food is heavily implied to be green tea chocolate, as she is seen eating it on every single day she is physically present in the game. * Sunwoo’s birth city is Daejeon as a reference to the city’s sistership with the capital city of Toast’s state, formed in 2002. Easter Eggs * There is a 5% chance that at any point the player is interacting with Sunwoo her glasses will begin to drift away from her face, stopping only when she changes expression or eventually disappear from the screen altogether. * There is a 1.5% chance that if the player uses ‘they’ when speaking about a female character in dialogue options that Sunwoo will pop up on screen and say, “She’s a she!” Category:Original Characters Category:VintageToast's OC